


House of Dolls

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, EXO - Freeform, Established Rules And Punishments, Feminization, Historical, HunHan - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, KaiSoo - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Protected Sex, Royalty, Self-Lubrication, TaoRis - Freeform, XiuChen - Freeform, Young Boys Dressed As Young Girls, brothel, sulay - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Welcome to Madame Yu's House of Dolls, where any man, gentlemen, or aristocrat can find pleasure in the arms of young beautiful finely dressed boys as long as they follow the rules of the house:1. No man can be married or engaged.2. No man can force themselves on any of my boys.3. No man is to abuse any of my boys.4. No man actually picks their pleasure for the night.5. No man is allowed to touch the untainted ones.6. Last but not least, everything must be paid in full before you can lay a fingertip on any of my boys!7. And above all else, please indulge yourselves in the pleasures that my boys can heartily bring you. Enjoy gentlemen!





	House of Dolls

Madame Yu walked down the long path to the bathhouse with her own personal servants following close behind her. A nightgown of gold and silk flowers clad to her body as her long black long flow behind her while she walked. Soft gold traced makeup covering her lips as rouge of red smiles upon her lips.

Her servant open the bathhouse for her allowing her to pass through the door and she does stepping the house. All the hustle and bustle cease at the mere sight of her. All of her boys eyes falling on to her when she begins to speak to them, reciting these rules for future remembrance. Especially her six new boys.

In the House of Dolls, the rules Madame Yu has made for her young boys are easy to follow if they do not want to find punishment at the end of disobedience:

  1. A Doll must be obedient, polite, and graceful at all times. Or face high consequences for not behaving as such.
  2. A Doll must keep themselves prettified at all times. That includes being properly dressed in the proper gowns with the appropriate makeup on ones facial features just in case we have unannounced guests enter the House of Dolls.
  3. A Doll must keep their hair at the appropriate length. It should come to the end of your rear or longer. No one has permission to ever cut their hair. Or they will learn what a cut feels like applied to human skin.
  4. A Doll must do your part around the House when there are no guests visiting. That includes cleaning up all of the bedrooms, playrooms, bathrooms, the kitchen, doing the laundry, washing the dishes, cooking meals for everyone in the House, and tending to the yardwork. No work should go undone punishment will be met.
  5. A Doll must pick their own pleasure for the night. Be careful when you are choosing from the ton!
  6. A Doll must never entertain any guest alone without my express permission. Disobedience to this rule most definitely will not be taken lightly.
  7. A Doll must a report any gentleman that is married or engaged to me immediately and they will be dealt with accordingly.
  8. Last but not least, a Doll must have the appropriate protection with them at all times. That includes their daggers for safety from dangerously aggressive men and condoms for sexual safety. You already know that the consequences for no having such will dire to you if you are ever alone with a paying gentleman or aristocrat. Do not risk it!
  9. And above all else, please indulge yourselves in the pleasures that you can find in the arms of the gentlemen that enter the House of Dolls. Enjoy my Lovelies!



By the end of Madame Yu's speech, everyone understood what they were and were not allowed to do. She smiled at them with a lop-sided grin taking the fan one of her servants was handing to her. She swung it open with the quick movements of her hand fanning herself with before turning on her heels the leave the hot steaming bathhouse.

Another command falling from her lips and then she and her servants gone in the wake of chaos as the boys hurriedly got themselves prepared for their guests arrival,

"Now hurry up we have Royal guests arriving to the House very soon."


End file.
